


Those Silver Eyes

by Otaku_Tribe



Category: Claymore
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Tribe/pseuds/Otaku_Tribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clare reflects on how Teresa's eyes changed as she got to know their depth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Silver Eyes

Those silver eyes  
So cold and harsh  
So filled with pain  
Unseen by most

Those silver eyes  
So full of anger and hate  
So filled with malice  
Visible to all

Those silver eyes  
So kind and soft  
So filled with love  
Seen only by one

Those silver eyes  
Now tinted gold  
So calm and confident  
Seen only for seconds

Those silver eyes  
So dull and lifeless  
Lids closed in death  
Seen only by me


End file.
